dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Unseelie Legacies
Unseelie Legacies: Beast - You conquer all who oppose you * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you remove significant opposition to your goals * Ban: Never retreat or compromise your territory Bogle - You don't care who gets hurt, as long as you get a good laugh out of it * Quest: Regain Willpower every time you pull off a particularly artful and mean-spirited prank * Ban: Never apologize for a prank, or let any intentional slight from a human go by without a prank as repayment Cerenaic - The pursuit of pleasure is your reason for living * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you spend a day pursuing one of your vices, or experience a totally new pleasurable sensation * Ban: Never turn down an opportunity to fulfill your desires Churl - Rude and ill-bred, you have no manners and scoff at convention * Quest: Regain Willpower every time you get away with outraging polite society * Ban: Never be polite Craven - Better a live coward than a dead hero * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you save yourself by running away * Ban: Never volunteer for dangerous assignments Fatalist - Everything is flawed, and your only joy is to point this out * Quest: Regain Willpower when you prove to others that the world is fundamentally flawed * Ban: Never laugh, except in bitter disappointment Fiend - You enjoy inflicting pain on others * Quest: Regain Willpower every time you really hurt someone * Ban: Never pass up an opportunity to inflict pain Fool - There is no meaning in the world, so you act like a clown * Quest: Regain Willpower when you deflate the seriousness of any situation * Ban: Never question the "whys" behind your life Fop - You are one of the beautiful people, the czars of style * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you outshine others in a social situation * Ban: Never be out of style Grotesque - You love disgusting others * Quest: Regain Willpower when you cause someone to falter or lose composure * Ban: Never display an overly pleasant, appealing side to yourself Humbug - Nothing ever satisfies you; you are grumpy, sour and just plain cranky * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever one of your dire predictions comes true * Ban: Never look on the bright side of life Knave - You tempt others into exploring their darkest desires * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you cause someone to do something he would ordinarily be opposed to and he enjoys it * Ban: Never protect anyone from the harsh realities of life Outlaw - You live to break the rules; you owe society nothing and it owes you everything * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you do something to shake up the status quo * Ban: Never do anything that helps others more than it hurts them over the long term Pandora - You love to get others in trouble by revealing their secrets * Quest: Regain Willpower when you survive something dangerous that you were strictly forbidden to do or were warned against * Ban: Never keep a secret or obey an order Peacock - You are the most wonderful person in the world, and you want everyone to know it * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you prove you are the best at something * Ban: Never admit failure Ragamuffin - Substance is more important than style, and so you act like a slob to show how deep you really are * Quest: Regain Willpower every time you expose another person as a fraud * Ban: Never dress appropriately for an occasion Rake - You are obsessed with material experience and personal pleasure * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you succeed in your pursuit of personal pleasure * Ban: Never give anything away without either hope of reward or a good fight Riddler - You are in love with secrets and never give a straight answer * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you manage to confuse or mislead somebody * Ban: Never allow others to discover the truth about you or your origins Ringleader - You rule your organization with an iron fist * Quest: Regain Willpower when you accomplish something as a direct result of the devotion of your followers * Ban: Never allow any one person to endanger the whole of your organization or your goals Rogue - Why work for a living when the world can work for you? * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you achieve something you do not really deserve * Ban: Never work Savage - Civilization is a waste of time; there is nothing but predation, reproduction and the law of the forest * Quest: Regain Willpower when you conquer "civilized" foes through your own cunning and might * Ban: Never engage in civilized follies Schismatic - You are a destroyer of social institutions, be they governments, businesses, or families * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you cause dissension within a tightly knit social group * Ban: Never join a formal organization, except for the express purpose of disrupting it or using it to disrupt other organizations Shade - You are a human zombie, an emotionless sleepwalker who sees the world as a never-ending horror show * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you encounter a horrific experience without betraying emotion * Ban: Never take anything too seriously Sophist - You share your knowledge solely for self-gain * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you win an argument or debate * Ban: Never admit you are wrong Wretch - You have no positive self-image and assume everyone else hates you as much as you hate yourself * Quest: Regain Willpower whenever others vilify you as worthless (or even throw up their hands in despair of ever getting through to you) * Ban: Never admit to success